Double Magi
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Aladdin's twin sister has finally come out into the world, not as a baby, but as a young child like he is! Just as they were leaving the Room of Fortitude, something happened and they were separated from their promise to journey the world together. This is her story, life, and reunion. Enter: Jasmine. Possible OC X Character (In later chapters) Rated T in case.
1. Prologue- I'm Sorry

**Description: **Based from my _Double Magi_ story on Quotev.

Aladdin's twin sister has finally come out into the world, not as a baby, but as a young child like he is! Just as they were leaving the Room of Fortitude,

something happened and they were separated from their promise to journey the world together. This is her story, life, and reunion with her brother. Enter:

Jasmine.

**Little:**

Thank you for choosing to read my story~! This is not copyrighted or anything, sorry to say those of you who have made a habit of flagging my stories just

because you saw it on Quotev. These are MY storied. I am MagiChan on Quotev. We are one and the same. Get over it! Anyways~! Sorry for the mini rant. I

have once again changed why writing style and have once again created another story without updating the others. So, without further adieu, Enjoy~!

* * *

**~Prologue- I'm Sorry~**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Why wont you tell us who we are!?" a blue haired boy screamed as loud as he could at the blue giant that towered above him, sheltering the boy and a small girl who clung to him.

The girl, the boy's twin who practically looked the same, stared in horror at the destruction of their confined room, caused by her brother's outburst of power.

It was maximized by his emotions, anger and betrayal, confusion and fear.

Both the boy and the girl had tears streaming down their faces at the thought of never knowing who they really were, or knowing what their true purposes in

the world would be, and that they would never escape from the place that kept them trapped as they grew, not allowed to enter the world they so desperately

wished to go to.

"That is not for me to say." the giant straightened and stood, rubble from the surround building sliding from his shoulders and crashing to the floor with a loud,

echoing bang.

"But I can give you a chance, one wish. You can wish for fame and fortune outside of this place when it comes time for you to leave. Or you can have the door

to this room open, though it will not lead to the outside world, not yet. Your time has not come."

The blue haired twins exchanged a small glance, the same thought passing through their minds as their eyes connected.

They looked back up at the giant whom they've known for as long as they could remember, a solemn smile on their faces.

"Then... we wish..."

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

It was so hot... Quickly evaporating sweat poured along her body as the heat of the desert sun slowly cooked her.

The hot sand burned her feet as she wished she had something to cover them with.

But her mind was in a heated daze, unsure of even which way she was headed, or where she was going, let alone the fact that she was walking in unfamiliar

territory.

She hugged her arms to her flat chest, pulling the white turban that sat atop her blue hair down and around her shoulders to protect them from burning even

more than they already were.

They stung at every movement.

She was exhausted and couldn't think straight, she couldn't even remember how long she'd been wondering but she did know there were at least two freezing

nights and three boiling hot days. She was reaching her strength limit.

Her dry tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she licked her lips, hoping to get some relief for the dry scratchy feeling in the back of her throat.

Unfortunately, it didn't help. She was hungry on top of that but the thirst pushed it into a dull ache in the back of her mind, making her light-headed as well.

The sun pounded on her small body, making her thankful that at least most of her body was covered and would be saved from the sun's harmful rays.

A thick white bandage was wrapped around her chest and was covered by a light blue shawl that stopped just below her chest, exposing her now sunburned

stomach.

A pair of white Arabian pants adorned her lanky legs, protecting them but did nothing for her burning feet.

On her forehead sat a purple gem attached to a tiny golden chain which connected to a corner of her white turban that staid on her head while the rest

protected her shoulders.

It was a gift from a great friend.

She clutched one hand around the hem of her shawl, wishing she still had enough energy to lift it into the air but she didn't and was paying dearly for it.

Yes, the shawl/ turban was a "magic carpet," as some would put it. It could be worn as a shawl or turban, almost long enough for both. But now it hung

uselessly over her shoulders.

She licked her dry lips, breathing heavily. The young girl was burning up, thirsty, hungry, and had the feeling that she wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, her right foot somehow caught in the sand and she fell forward with a small squeak, landing heavily on her side, eyes closed.

She laid there a moment, trying to re-gather her strength, but it was quickly leaving her.

Then, something touched her nose and fluttered against her , she opened her eyes, the glare from the sun making her close them again.

But then they opened once more, coming to a rest on a little golden shimmer. It fluttered around her face a moment more, as if trying to make her get up.

She recognized it. It was only of the little golden birds that flew around her and her brother their whole lives, always seeming to be the one thing that comforted

them.

"You want me to move?" she whispered hoarsely. It touched her nose again the fluttered forward, coming back to her a moment later.

"Alright." was her weary answer as she pulled her arms beneath her chest, against the hot sand, and pushed herself to her knees.

She sat there a moment, trying to force her tired and burned body to move. Pressing a hand against one knee, she used to force of it to push herself upright.

When she finally got up, she stood their light headed and unsteady, brushing the sand slowly from her palms.

She took a hesitant step forward as the little golden bird flew forward then back at her. And when she moved again, so did it, going farther as if it truly was

leading her.

"Brother..." she murmured. "You're taking me to him, right?" Soon, she was completely following it at a slow pace.

"I know, I know... I have to survive this... to find him..." She muttered to herself, a small insane laugh came at the end of it.

On several occasions, she tripped, earning herself a mouthful of sand, being knocked from her thoughts, and time to search for her brother wasted, and on

those occasions, she stood again, shakily, following the tiny golden bird.

Soon, another joined it, and another, creating a tiny line that looked like a trickle of a golden stream leading over the dunes.

Climbing a particularly high one, using both hands and knees to crawl up its steep slope, she stood and shielded her eyes against the sun's glare to see better.

Something in the distance caught her eyes. A heat wave and behind it was something green.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Where there was green, there was shade.

And there had to be food and water.

She rolled forward and quickened her pace as much as she could. Stumbling towards it, she quickly surpassed the golden birds and whatever it was came closer

and closer and with each step she was sure it wasn't a mirage.

But when she finally reached it, she stopped a few feet away. Her smile faded and she stumbled towards it, her strength suddenly leaving her and she tripped

again, landing on her face and this time she didn't move.

It was one lone tree in the middle of the desert.

A small sob escaped her as the little birds floated around her head and the trunk of the tree. A last drop of water slid from her eyes and evaporated into the air.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin.

* * *

**Little:**

And that, my friends, was just the Prologue. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think, ideas, anything else, or if you want to become a character in my

story. Thanks for reading~!

**_Sayonara Baka~!_**


	2. Chapter One- Wait For Me

**Description: **Based on my _Double Magi_ story on Quotev.

Aladdin's twin sister has finally come out into the world, not as a baby but as a young child like he is! Just as they were being allowed to leave the Room of

Fortitude, something happened and they were separated from their promise to journey the world together. This is her story, life, and reunion with her brother.

Enter: Jasmine.

**Little:**

Welcome to the next chapter~! I guess you like the last chapter, so here you are. Chapter One! Enjoy~!

* * *

**~Wait For me~**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

There was no more heat, the air was actually comfortable. She felt better, hungry and thirsty still, but better.

Her eyes fluttered open only to meet the tan color of a canvas roof, its color darkened by the night outside.

Slowly, she sat up, looking around herself. She was lying on a cot with a colorful blanket wrapped to make a pillow where her head was while a plain white one

covered her body from the chest down.

Around her was the spaced out canvas cloth of a giant tent and inside of it there was nothing but herself, a red patterned carpet on the middle of the sandy floor, and a small table next to her cot.

But what the dehydrated, hungry girl was interested in was the glass of water and plate of fruit.

Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the water, drinking it down as fast as she could, cooling her parched mouth.

Suddenly, she felt light headed again and slowed down her sips, trying not to make herself sick. After a minute, when she drained the last drops, she set the glass down with a sigh of relief, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She was alive and water never tasted so good.

A piece of fruit caught her eye a moment later, a ripe pear. She reached out and grabbed it, mouth watering, taking a large bite out of it and enjoying its taste.

It was sweet and delicious.

Then, a sweet smell drifted through the air in the tent, giving her a feeling of contentment and the need for more sleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep sitting up in the cot. Just before she completely gave away to the comforting darkness, she felt something lift her and lay her down from sitting.

Her eyes blinked open a moment and closed after seeing a calm smile. And she drifted away.

~.~.~.~.~

"I wonder who she is..." a woman's voice cut through the fog in her mind. "She kept mumbling something about someone named Aladdin."

Her mind perked at the sound of her twin brother's name coming from a man's deep voice. "Must be a family member." The woman spoke again. "It must be... She should be waking up soon, I'll go get another cup of water."

Soft footsteps on the sand reached her ears and the flap of canvas as it was moved. She must still be inside of the tent.

It took her a moment but she blinked open her eyes and after a second of looking at the canvas ceiling her mind un-fogged and she shot forward, sitting up with a gasp.

"Ah, so the child is awake." The man's voice said. She looked to her right to see a middle-aged man sitting on a wooden chair. "You must be very special to have the Rukh circling you like that, and to have survived that long walk through the desert." He chuckled.

The man's smile seemed familiar, just mildly. His hair and beard were graying but not completely white. He wore a white robe and held a wooden staff with a spiral on the top, ending in a small green gem, in his right hand; and he was barefoot to say the least.

he had a kind face and nothing about his golden birds told her that he held any malice.

The young blue haired girl looked around her for a moment and started at the golden shimmers that circled around her head.

"Is that what they are called? Rukh?" she murmured, asking the man who gave a hearty laugh.

"I knew it! You can see them too. You are loved dearly by them child and that can only mean one thing but..." He was about to say something more when a canvas flap to the tent opened and a young woman stepped in, carrying a polished metal tray with three cups of what looked like water on it.

The young girl noticed the table still had the plate of fruit on it, as the woman set the tray down.

"She's awake, good. I was worried there for a bit." The woman said and looked at the young girl. "You were out for a while, three days in fact."

She was a pretty woman, covered in a white top that ended in a long sleeve at her wrists and tied at her chest, showing cleavage and a skirt was tied on the left side of her waist, cut down the left side, showing leg.

Her golden blonde hair traveled in waves down her back and stopped at her knees with a white band holding the ends together.

The woman changed her stance and a little bell anklet jingled as she moved to put a hand on her hip.

"Now you can tell use, what were you doing in the middle of the desert?" Her question was more of a command as she gave the child a hard look.

The man chuckled at her. "Give the child a break, she just woke up and is probably wondering who we are. Let us answer her questions first."

The woman softened her gaze at the child but curiosity was still apparent.

"Well... this lump over here is my father, Gazim, and I am Orlene. Now, what is your name?" the woman asked.

"Jasmine." The child answered, a smile forming on her lips. "It's nice to meet you miss." The woman's gaze softened even more.

"Now can you tell us what happened?" Jasmine's smile slipped and she looked at her hands which were limp in her lap. "I was looking for my brother."

"Let me guess, Aladdin?" Gazim asked. Jasmine immediately looked at him. "Have you seen him? He's my twin." She gave him a hopeful look but he just shook his head.

"No, you were just talking in your sleep." Jasmine was immediately disappointed. "Oh..."

Suddenly, there was a flurry from the Rukh and her attention was averted to them and she murmured, "I know, I know. I need to find him." Jasmine looked at one in particular, the familiar one that led her to the tree and it had an impatient air to it, like she need to get moving just then.

Gazim's interest heightened. "Are you being led by them?" he asked.

Orlene gave him a confused glance and looked between her father and the mysterious young child they found. "What? What is it?"

Gazim waved off his daughter's question and stared at the child and little fluttering Rukh. Jasmine had a blank look on her face, as if listening to them, watching them.

Orlene waved a hand in front of Jasmine's face. The young girl jerked and shook her head. "Sorry." She murmured. "I need to get going." She started to scoot to the edge of the cot and stand but Orlene rushed forward and pushed her back, the tinkling of bells following her movements.

"You need to rest, and besides, a child like you does not need to be wondering around on her own to who knows where!" Jasmine pushed against her, intent on getting up. "I have to find him though!"

"You can find him later! You _need_ rest or else you will die a few feet out there. There is a sandstorm headed this way and you'd be caught in it!" The woman looked genuinely worried and it didn't seem as if she were lying.

Orlene thought the young girl was cute and had a special glow to her and when the child smiled when she introduced herself as Jasmine, it was like an oasis sun.

"She's right, Jasmine." Gazim spoke up at this point. "Stay just a few more days with our caravan, just until it passes. You can tell the sandstorm is near; the air smells dusty."

Jasmine thought for a moment. Her energy was back and she could fly with her turban but.. if the weather was as bad as they say... she could have some serious problems and it seemed as if they thought she was walking.

"Alright." She started off slowly. "If you will let me, then." Orlene and her father smiled at Jasmine.

The older woman put her hands on her hips again. "Good, I'll go tell the others, and in the mean time..." Orlene turned and grabbed a small piece of fruit, an apple, and tossed it to Jasmine who caught it swiftly.

"Eat this and drank as much as you can, but _slowly_," Orlene stressed the word. "We don't need you getting sick. And with that, the blond woman started out of the ten, just as the wind started to pick up.

Jasmine looked down at her hands again and at the sweet red fruit. A sorrowful feeling reached her heart as she bit into it.

_Wait for me, Aladdin._

* * *

**Little: **

I know this chapter seemed a bit short but it is over 1, 500 words... I don't know, it seemed short to me... (that's because there is no action...) Anyways~!

Follow, Favorite, or whatever if you like the story and want to know when the next chapter comes out. Onwards to the next chapter!

_**Sayonara Baka~!**_


	3. Chapter Two- A Bit Longer

**~A Bit Longer~**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Jasmine sat huddled inside of the colorful blanket she originally used before, eyes closed and trying to block out the loud crackling of the wind outside of the tent.

The strength was picking up against the tent where she and Orlene, just a few days before, covered the edges in heavy rocks so the large tent would not blow away.

It's noise kept the blue haired girl from sleeping through the night and the dusty, suffocating smell was starting to irritate her.

She wanted nothing more than to escape this and fly straight to her brother, but the storm outside had not waned at all.

It was the second day and she was stuck inside with Orlene whose father went back to his own tent before the storm hit.

The older woman had placed her cot next to Jasmine's and the young girl found herself laying with her arms wrapped around Orlene (and her face pressed against the woman's chest for some reason).

It seemed Orlene didn't mind but Jasmine came to the conclusion that she had a bit of her brother in her.

In one corner of the room, a large duffle bag was full of food, fruits and dried meats, along with a barrel of water.

"So.. tell me more about, 'The Room of Fortitude,' and your brother." Orlene curled up on her cot next to Jasmine's. The young girl leaned back and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them.

"It was lonely, spacey... and filled with many books. I don't know how long we were in there but.. f I didn't have Aladdin, I may have gone insane. We didn't

know who we were or anything, beside the fact we were trapped together and that we were brother and sister, twins. Aladdin's really nice, a bit goofy at times,

but usually keeps his promises. We made a huge promise to each other though... To travel the world outside of the 'Room' together. But somehow we got

separated and I woke up in a pile of sand. I flew on my turban in search of him and traveled as far as I could before my energy ran out... and then you found

me."

Orlene didn't believe the child's stories, not really. How could she fly on that turban of hers? How did she not die trapped inside of that 'Room?'

And if she had a twin, shouldn't he be somewhere near? The girl was getting a far away look in her eyes as she spoke though, and Orlene like to see it.

It meant the girl had the makings of a good story-teller. "And what about those... what did Father call them again? Oh yes, Rukh? You say you can see them but I don't know what to think about it all."

Jasmine gave the older woman a sheepish smile. "You want to see them?" Orlene nodded, thinking she would have to pretend that she saw them.

Knowingly, Jasmine realized this and raised one of her hands towards the familiar Rukh that guided her up until now.

"You can show Orlene..." she murmured softly and a faint glow came from it, creating a chain reaction to the others that circled Jasmine and Orlene.

The older woman gasped and looked about in wonder as tiny glowing birds suddenly appeared around her head and throughout the tent.

As she watched, a whole flock (?) of them circled around Jasmine's head as if they were a halo.

"So they're real..." Orlene held out a hand to touch one but it moved away and her hand passed through air.

Jasmine smiled, seeming to brighten up the entire room. "You're father never lied about them. Me either."

Orlene stared at this weird and wonderful child. If these 'Rukh' were real then her father's stories, and the child's... they might be too.

She was just about to ask another question when the tent entrance flew open, dust spraying everywhere.

Jasmine coughed, blinking the grit from her eyes as she jumped from her cot and made her way to the entrance with Orlene, trying not to inhale the stinging sand.

They reached it soon enough and used all their strength to close it while fending off the wind.

While they tied it, Jasmine got a good glimpse of the surrounding storm. She couldn't even see an inch in front of her face.

Dust and sand swirled around, blinding everything in front of her and she knew, being inside of the tent for now was better than being caught in the storm on her turban. Who knows where it would have blown her off to?

After a moments of being covered in dust, they finally closed it and slunk wearily back towards their bots.

Everything had a thin layer of sand on it so they put themselves to work and dusted everything off.

As Jasmine started off first, Orlene went to check the duffle bag of food and water to make sure none of them were tainted by the sand.

"it's all okay." Orlene announced, turning back to Jasmine who finished with the dusting. The blue haired girl nodded and looked back at her cot.

"Just a bit longer, Aladdin."

* * *

**Little:**

Sorry this chapter was a bit... okay _a lot_ shorter than the first two but hey~! No worries~! This is just a progress chapter. The others will be a whole lot longer,

I promise! So anyways, comment, follow, favorite, same as the others and let me know what you thought.

_**Sayonara Baka~!**_


End file.
